Angel Wings under Black Skies
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: Yugi Muto died after a group of thugs entered his house killing everything that lived. After making a deal with Ra Yugi is back in the realm of the living with his Grandfather but there's one catch, he has to go to Frostford Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Angel Wings under Black Skies

_Give me your hand, (Conceived and born was one of light)_

_Blood is spilt and man will follow_

_Infernal man, (Rain and dark, the other born black night)_

_Punishment too great to bear_

Yugi tossed and turned as the night went by slowly turning into a new day dawn. Letting light seep through the darkened sky. Sweat layered the small fragile boy who was concealed under mountains of fabric and cloth. He twisted and turned but nothing could stop the past images running through his head.

He shook as images of his family being slaughtered and dismembered as he relieved that faithful day. He remembered walking through the doors to his warm home. Walking in to hear his mother's voice while the smell of a roast filled his senses. He remembered seeing his father and two sisters huddled around the heater talking about their day from school and work helping each other with their projects. But that's when it all turned dark and sinister; a few men barged through the door with black leather trench coats and shot guns in hand.

"Get on the Fucking floor" the man in the middle yelled to each of us. Yugi dropped to his knees then to his stomach looking around to see the rest do the same accept someone was missing, his mother. She hadn't heard the commotion stepping into the living room seeing the men pointing a gun at her. They asked her the same thing they asked the rest of them but like most people she froze. Yugi turned to his father seeing him get up to comfort his wife but he wasn't fast enough. As they all heard a gunshot followed by his mother falling into his father's arms. Tears fell from their faces knowing there kind sweet mother was dead. "FUCK YOU" his father raged running towards the gun men and that's when they opened fire on everything.

Yugi sprang up from his bed, sweat poured from his face. He remembered that day when his family was taken from him along with his life. Yugi sat forward letting his white wings spread, before he made it to the afterlife the god Ra made him a deal stating that he could walk through the world of the living again if he became an angel of Ra, Yugi agreed only to wake up the next morning with massive white wings.

Yugi made his way downstairs to see his grandfather after his family was massacred and he was brought back to life, his grandfather was the only other family member that would have him and for that he was grateful. "Yugi have some breakfast my boy" even tho he was a supernatural nuisance his grandfather was ever so nice, never judging the boy for having bird like wings.

Yugi sat down slowly eating the bacon and eggs his grandfather had made, for today he was starting high school a supernatural high school "Grandpa I don't think I can do this" his grandfather turned to him giving him a sympathetic look "My dear boy you have to, we couldn't put you into a normal school you being the angel of Ra and all" he chuckled "But grandpa my friends don't know I'm an angel and wouldn't it be weird if I all of a sudden going to their school when they still think of me as a human" the boy sighed looking at the clock realising he was going to be late, after giving his grandfather a kiss on the cheek he left.

He walked down till he got to the forest and walked down the old dirt road. You see you can only get into the school if you had some form of supernatural in you otherwise you weren't allowed attend. For obvious reasons we couldn't go to school with humans, imagining them thinking of you as a freak or being shit scared.

I walked until I saw it…..

Frostford Academy


	2. Paint it Black

Angel Wings under Black Skies

Chapter 2: Paint it Black

_I see a line of cars and there all painted black_

_With flowers and my love both never to come back_

_I see people turn their heads and quickly look away_

_Like a new born baby, it just happens everyday_

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black_

_I see my red door and must have it painted black_

_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts_

_It's not easy facing up when your whole world is Black_

I looked up at my new confined prison. The gate was silver and massive towering over me making me feel like an ant does to a human. _Human _the word hurts to think of how my humanity was ripped away from me like a piece of meat to an animal. The uniform was black with silver lining and a Phoenix for its emblem. I looked down at the proud bird; how it stood so tall and strong everything I was not. I took a deep breath ready to face the hell that was Frostford Academy. I pushed the large gate till it was wide open, slowly making my way to my new found home. I walked passed bystanders who were looking at me with interest and curiosity, and by the looks of it I was the only angel here but still I did not spread my wings. Refusing to let anyone know of my identity.

I made my way till I found a sign showing me to the office which behind the desk stood the oldest person I had ever seen, in my life. The lady looked like she was going to turn two hundred with her body sagged and wrinkled. "My dear can I help you" she asked her voice was just as old as she looked, I was afraid she was going to drop dead on me anytime. "Um yes I'm the new student Yugi Muto" I said with a whisper afraid anyone would hear me "Ah yes and what a rare creature you are, we have never and I repeat never hand an Angel in this school before my dear. We all thought they were just a myth, a legend but now you have proven them wrong" the old lady said in thought giving me a cracked smile. "Well I will show you to your room my dear, you have three roommates: ones a werewolf the other two are vampires. I hope they don't cause you too much grief, oh and you should let your wings out it must hurt constantly keeping them hidden" I just nodded as we walked through the sharp and narrow halls.

"Here you are 197 will be your room just give me a bell if those three give you any trouble and I will deal with them" I nodded and thanked the lady for her kindness only then did she tell me her name was Isis. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves and opened the door to see a massive room with four beds. I looked around then froze as I realised the other three roommates were looking at me with determination and curiosity. The first two looked like me just taller and with sharper features, the only difference between the two was that one was tanned while the other ivory. I let my eyes wonder to the last roommate, he was tall and had brunet hair and his eyes were blue and ice cold that made a shiver go down my spine. "You must be the new roommate I'm Yami Yusang and this is my brother Atem Yusang and you are" "Yugi, Yugi Muto" I said somewhat shy I looked to see stuff on every bed instead the one at the far end. I began to walk until the brunet stood in front of me, blocking my path "Can I help you" I said but all he did was glare a me "I'm Seto Kiaba and I suggest you stay out of my way" he said his voice turning to ice.

I don't know what happened but something inside me said Take no shit. I looked at him with fierce determination then spread my wings "Let's get one thing straight, Don't you dare think you can just walk all over me because I look weak and fragile Got it" Seto looked shocked but was then replaced by anger. He ran at me forcing me into the wall growling showing wolf like fangs, I'm guessing I just pissed of a werewolf great!

"An Angel how cute, I thought they were just a legend and if you continue this charade they are still going to be a legend" Seto hissed in my ear while sniffing my hair, which was strange. "Seto let Yugi go now" Yami said coming towards us. Seto turned around then let my arms go walking to his bed, then sat down. I was still in panic and shock not really understanding what just happened.

I just stood there in shock, not even responding to any of Yami or Atem's questions if I was okay or not. I just walked up to my bed, which was bare and plain and laid down letting my exhausted body get the rest it so dear craved.

_My mind was castaway to an old village looking place, that sat their burning with the screaming of innocent souls._

"_Tell me Yugi, what do you see"_

_I turned to see a blinding gold light with a bird like creature within it, Ra_

"_I see innocents being stripped away from a used to be peaceful place why do you ask."_

_Ra looked off into the distance before pointing his finger to three shadow like figures. The three men stepped out until the light from the moon revealed their faces. Yugi let out a hurtful gasp as he realised the three shadowed figures were now his roommates._

"_Why are you showing me this?" Yugi said painfully for he could not let the tears flow freely from his eyes, no he refused too. He would not look so weak in front of someone so powerful._

"_They are all destined to be with the chosen, the one of light as his lovers". Ra said walking back to the sun that was now turning red with need._

"_But who is it"_

_Ra turned looking at the boy soulfully with a small smile_

"_You…"_


End file.
